Question: $ \left(\dfrac{1}{2}\right)^{-7}$
Answer: $= 2^{7}$ $= 2\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 4\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 8\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 16\cdot2\cdot 2\cdot 2$ $= 32\cdot2\cdot 2$ $= 64\cdot2$ $= 128$